The Mechanisms of Toxicity Gordon Research Conference (GRC) has been held biannually since 1956. In 1992, the conference refocused on molecular toxicology and mechanisms that underlie adverse responses to environmental insults. In its present form, the meeting explores basic questions in biological control and the impact of toxicant exposure. Topics to be covered in the 2002 conference include: I) Applications of Genomics and Proteomics to Toxicology; 2) Integrins, Cadherins, and Connexins as Toxicant Targets; 3) Cellular Signaling and Cell Cycle Control; 4) Receptor-Mediated Toxicity; 5) Redox-Regulated Transcriptional Control; 6) Molecular Toxicology in the Developing Organism; 7) Programmed Cell Death in Toxicity; and 8) Genetic Susceptibility to Toxicants. Speakers are leaders in their fields and will provide an exciting cross-disciplinary program designed to appeal to a broad range of Toxicologists and biomedical scientists. The program includes internationally recognized leaders and talented new investigators. Time is allotted for junior investigators attending the meeting to present their work in podium presentations selected from the abstracts and in poster sessions. Co-Chairs will serve as discussion leaders in each session and also as Chairs of the Late Breaking Sessions. In these ways, the meeting is organized to maximize participation and increase interactions among the attendees and speakers, as well as senior and junior investigators, postdoctoral fellows, and students. The Mechanisms of Toxicity GRC has received funding from NIEHS in past years based on the high quality of the program and the important contribution of the meeting to the science of Toxicology. Nonetheless, the conference organizers have been response to input from both Study Section and past participants. The agenda for the meeting includes new topics mixed with continued updates on topics from previous years that remain cutting edge issues. There also is substantial involvement of new personnel as Chairs and co-Chairs. Thus, the Mechanism of Toxicity GRC is poised to continue its growth as the single leading small conference on Molecular Toxicology.